T'was Supposed to be Bros Before Hoes
by yelyahPARAWHORE
Summary: Ever heard of the bro code? Well, Jace Herondale is familiar with it like the back of his hand. He's the ever-so-loyal bestfriend he always has been...until temptation comes in and takes the shape of a redhead. A very cute and not to mention, a feisty one.
1. Meetings

On a scale of dancing apes to teenagers left unsupervised, Jace Herondale ranks family dinners as disasters on a special places he always reserves.._mallard ducks gone loose._

Coming from a guy who's known for troublemaking—aside from his 'angelic gorgeousness', you'd think his reason for the said ranking will be the mom and dad are separating, screw it clićhe. But no, ( well there was a separation to be honest, only that he was the one who got separated ) apparently the accumulated clash of personality of his adoptive family is too overwhelming to deal with.

Shouting matches and threats that eventually lead to a crossfire between mashed potatoes and pies are usual events bound to happen when Lightwoods get together.

He will normally just come up with some excuse or take a page from cousin Will's book of tricks but when Alec Lightwood, all jittery and nervous, came into his room last Friday afternoon, he knew he'll just have to suck it up.

"So what do want to talk about?" He finally said inbetween the gunfires from Call of Duty.

It took a while to get an answer. "I'm talking, you're talking. What's the issue with that?" The muttered last part gave him away.

"Hey I was playing!" Alec protested when the controller was grabbed from him.

"You're acting like a trapped mosquito at the perfume department. You're nervous about something."

"What in the hell would a mosquito be doing there and why does it has to be the freaking perfume department?"

"Ask him." Jace shrugged. "But first, you talk." He grabbed a basketball and started turning it around.

Alec fidgeted. "Well, do you still remember that parabatai ritual thing we did and part of the agreement was the no judge, even when you eat Isabelle's spaghetti ala sludge?"

The basketball twirls on his hands."We were eight. I'm not gonna do that and play make believe with you again just so we're clear. But yeah, I remember."

He open his mouth and closed it as if he's gonna say something else only to change his mind after. "Well this about the family dinner tomorrow."

He mocked surprise and pretended to drop the ball. "My Alexander! You'll finally join the dark side and ditch with me! I wonder what made you feel so mighty rebellious tonight!"

"Actually it is the exact opposite of that." He was met by a confused gaze.

"I'm bringing a girl home with me."

This time, the ball dropped on the floor for real.

"Stupid mosquitoes." He muttered as he watched one got stuck at the bus window.

He caught a whiff of the strong perfume the pudgy woman beside him wore. _How funny._ He thought.

Yesterday's conversation proceeded into negotiations. In the end, he got the right to be late for a good half of the dinner for picking up the cake. Apparently, Alec wants him present to meet the girl and also to help keep the Lightwoods at bay.

_The girl._

She remains to be called that up until today. He can't understand why Alec wouldn't tell him her name.

Actually, he can't understand a lot of things.

He lay awake all night, trying to figure out why did he missed it. Alec must've been dating her for a while to risk her life by inviting her to family dinner..a LIGHTWOOD FAMILY DINNER. Is he really that self-absorbed not to notice?

_Well yes. Yes you are._ Shut up stupid subconscious.

He must have said it outloud cause the pudgy woman gave him a questioning stare.

_Great. Now I'm self-absorbed and mental._ He got off his stop and trudged towards the Lightwood's more of a mansion kind of house.

He skidded to a halt in front. A quiet house during a Lightwood family dinner is enough to send you into suspicion.

_Maybe they already burned her alive. One less thing to worry about._ He hurried inside in excitement to see what's causing the peace.

Voices were heard at the dining room. He kicked the door open.

Startled pairs of eyes darted in his direction. A quick survey of the room told him that the absence of Benedict Lightwood and his sons were a huge hint about what caused the miracle of a silence. But what he didn't get, is Robert and Maryse Lightwood's civil manner to each other. A huge leap from throwing plates around at the sign of presence.

Then he remembered why. His eyes zeroed in at the person sitting beside Alec.

She looked up and the greenest eyes he had ever seen met his gaze.


	2. Mallard Ducks Gone Loose

_I don't know what the frick to do at family dinners._

The first thing that popped up unto Clary's mind was how unprepared she was for this. Staring at the cutlery a little longer than intended was probably proof enough when she had to nudge Alec on the side to not so subtly hint on what she's supposed to use.

_Great job you dumbass now everyone's looking._ She now regrets agreeing to come.

The very moment she stepped into the house, an unsettling awkward atmosphere set in. Introductions were made. And by introduction, it meant Alec's sister Isabelle pointing at people who appeared to be too busy to notice them.

"And that's the birth-giver Maryse," _Whoa. And I thought I am a problem child_. "She's supposed to be called mother." She added conspiratorially.

The events that followed afterwards consisted of the birth-giver jumping on her toes upon discovering Clary around 30 minutes in. _Awkwardness._ Then Robert Lightwood, the father or otherwise known as the 'Inquisitor' to Isabelle, deemed her having a strong resemblance to thin air. _More awkwardness._ Also, the first half of the evening was spent struggling to make small talk, eventually resorting to the dreaded weather question, ending with complete silence when it was made clear everyone's bad at it. _Shameful._

Main course was the only hope. Where Clary can eat comfortably like what normal people do, throw in some compliments and voila! Maybe she ought to even ask for the recipe for good measure.

But now, she's looking at the chunk of what looked like a delicious steak from faraway that turned out to be a soggy raw thing that squirts blood when poked around.

And everyone is eating it.

_What in the actual fudge! Are they trying to put me into cannibalism?!_ She continued fiddling around the meat.

_Maybe if I tear it around to make look like I ate..._

Only then she realized that the clatter of utensils stopped.

Expecting that they were looking at her idiocy, surprise and relief filled her heart when it turns out everyone is looking at the other direction where the door flied open and in came the...sun?

No, not the sun.

A boy with honey-colored skin. The legit kind and not spray-tanned. With golden-blonde curly hair that made her conscious of her carroty and frizzy locks—although it was tamed by miracle worker straighteners. With eyes that gold, you'll see them shimmer if you look long enough.

He is the sun. Maybe in its human form.

With Alec, they'll look like a dark knight meets golden angel thing.

His golden orbs swept across the room and finally came to rest on her.

Relief must've been contagious because it is evident in Maryse's voice. "Jace! Cake! Finally."

"Mom, you've lost your ability to speak." Alec said the words before Clary loose control of her mouth. He was shot with a glare for it.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Jace, do sit down. And give the cake to Alec for slicing."

"With pleasure." Even his voice sounds angelic.

He crossed the room and sat directly in front of Clary, his eyes never leaving hers.

"This is Clary—erm."

"Fray." A bored answer came from Isabelle.

"Fray. Right. I was getting there." Excuses. "She's Alec's—"

"Yeah I know I was briefed about that last night." Maryse, miffed about getting interrupted, gave up. "But what I wasn't informed about, was having to have dinner with Mary McGuffin here." All thoughts of goodness rolled out of the window.

"Excuse me?!"_ The nerve!_

"Jace." A warning tone came from Maryse.

"Oh right. Sorry, I got the hair color wrong." It's taking Clary all she's got to not to reach out and slap him right then and there.

"Robert make him stop."

"Jace listen to Maryse." Another monotoned bored voice spoke.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" Maryse hollered. "See, this is why things won't work out on the first place!"

"I AM TRYING!"

"THEN TRY HARDER!"

"Guys, I hate to break it to yah but you might have to tone it down a bit." Isabelle examined her nails while she spoke.

"I agree. You both are freaking out our little guest here." Jace smiled like an angel.

_I'll show him what to freak out about._ Said guest was too furious to divert her attention.

Another sigh, another temple rubbing. "We'll deal with this later. Why don't we wait for Alec to show up with dessert."

"That's more I like it"

Suddenly giddy with a new prospect of subject for talk, Maryse spoke. "You know Clary, Jace is also attending the same boarding school as you just like the others."

_Are you kidding me?!_ "I've never seen him around before."

"That's because he's a new transferee." Alec came back with the cake.

"And now I have something to look forward to. Isn't that great, Clary? We'll be buddies forever." _I'm looking_ _forward to breaking your teeth._

"Wow. I feel so replaced already."

"You see, sometimes Alec jokes okay."

"Shut it, Jace."

"You only may or may not notice due to lack of humor.

"I mean it."

"But his sass is quite reliable."

"Damn you."

_And it went on and on and on._

Looking out the window, it was strange for Clary to see a city quite familiar to her by day, transform into something else by night. Where the city lights ends, darkness envelopes the mysterious parts she has never been to. It was strange sight.

Strange and beautiful enough to be interesting to draw.

Speaking of strange and beautiful, she couldn't help but feel uneasy of a certain beautiful but neurotically strange someone's presence beside her.

They had to hustle for bus seats when she and Jace were forced to take the bus back to school together when Alec had to stay behind to deal with his parents after the night abruptly ended—much to her relief—when another shouting match ensued.

"Jace is Jace. But he's the only option you've got." They sent Jace outside while Clary and Alec talked.

"Pft." She shrugged on her coat.

"You'll warm up to him soon." He ruffled her hair.

"I hope soon will be real far off." She turned to leave. "You know, we're supposed to hug it off or kiss, but screw it. Goodnight, Alec."

"Goodnight, Clary." He gave her the slightest of smiles.

"Oh, and Clary?"

"Hm?"

He looked around before speaking. Opening and closing his mouth as if hesitating.

"Say hi to him for me."

It only took her a second to understand and another to reply.

"Okay." She left with a pang of hurt and longing in her chest.

_I am such a blubbering idiot. _She buried her head into her hands.

"So have I heard." _Crap. I spoke that out loud._

"That was out loud too." _Relax, Clary. It's him or the creepy beard guy._

"I'm greatly offended that you're using me as an option against creepy beard guy."_ Shut up brain._

She tuned him out by putting on her earphones.

"You know, it's not really practical to use up your battery during travel. In a bus. Full of strangers."

Only silence came from the redhead. "I am a stranger!" He looked at her incredulously.

"Whatever." She cranked up the volume and leaned against the glass window.

It was then that her eyelids felt heavy. "Don't say I didn't told you so." _You sound like my mom._

"That was out loud too." His smirk was the last thing she sees before falling into a deep sleep...

Only to be waken up by a loud clonk.

"OW!" Pain shot out of the side of her head.

"Shiz. That woke me up." He rubbed the side of his head. "What's in there? A rock?"

"The only rock you're referring to is really your brain!"

"Oh really?!" *clonk*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"My brain said his thanks for the compliment!"

"YOU TWO SHUT IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES OUT." The driver shouted from upfront.

_Unbelievable!_

There was tensioned silence when both turned opposite directions.

Clary looked out of the window and focused all her attention to the rolling hills in sight. Sleeping cattle scatter across the greenery. A cool breeze blew.

_So fresh, so..different._

"Jace." Silence was the reply.

"Jace, for once in your life will you please just listen!"

"Oh so now you're talking to me." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Now I'm the child. I could tell you—OW!" His head was yanked back.

"Look!" She hissed. Keeping in mind the driver's threat.

"Jeez. I am look...ing." He sucked in his breath. "Oh."

He turned back to her with those golden eyes. "Clary, I think we're lost."

"No shiz, sherlock." She rolled her eyes.

His adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Well, shit."

**Cliffie :)) Up next is the Adventures of Jace and Clary. Head's up, murder might be involved in Chapter three. Just kidding :) I'll do that thing where I name the chapters to help you navigate the story soon.**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, reviews, and everything mostly. I'm still working on the hazy plot tho. But don't worry, I'll work on it.**

**Is the story starting to get clear already? I do hope you got the hints here and there.**

**All rights to the characters go to Cassandra Clare obvi. Till the next time ;)**


End file.
